Conjugated dienes and monoolefins such as butadiene or ethylene, present intriguing possible sources of a variety of more valuable chemicals, valuable intermediates and end-products. Such unsaturated compounds, obtained from various sources such as the conversion of or extraction from refinery streams produced in the modern integrated refinery sometimes termed a petrocomplex, are still relatively cheap chemicals and upgrading thereof has economic advantages.